


Size Does Matter

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training missions on the mainland can be a blast... when you're with an explosives expert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Does Matter

Even on Atlantis they still had training missions.

Specifically group orientated, to make sure everyone got along - or could at least pretend to while doing their jobs. With such a relatively limited supply of new faces every now and then, occasionally you got sick of seeing the same people day after day.

Despite what anyone else said, saving the city from annihilation every other month didn't always bring everyone closer together.

Their training missions ran every other week on rotating groups - and the groups themselves ran on rotating crew. No one worked with exactly the same crew twice. That was how Sheppard had planned it out.

Or tried to at least.

Lorne had to rewrite the briefing after the papers had 'mysteriously' ended up on his desk. Despite the extra work, Lorne had to admit that knowing things in advance had benefits.

It his turn on the mainland with _his_ crew this time round, running a simulation with the luxury of a true explosions expert.

Cadman still preferred 'high temperature and energetic materials technology,' but had told Lorne that since they were running on a clock, his description was acceptable. For now.

This week they were running a their operation alongside a second time, the objective being simple - to eliminate their target before the other team. The team who came up with a solution and and implemented it quickest won.

Lorne didn't like to loose, and as he discovered, Cadman didn't either.

"Lieutenant, you told me there would be a big explosion," he commented as they hunkered down a safe distance from their target. They had set their charges. They were supposed to have gone off.

She wasn't even sweating. "There will be."

"Anytime this century would be great."

"Relax, Major. We're miles ahead of the other team."

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Well, if they were ahead of us, we'd have heard their big bang already."

He shot her a look.

Behind them, their target exploded with a deafening roar. Bits of displaced earth rained down on them.

Cadman let out a shout of triumph and shot him a _look_. "And you doubted me."

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah, you." She pointed a finger at him. "And don't think I don't know about the bets made on today's outcome. I expect my fair share of that chocolate, Major."

Busted. "What chocolate?"

"Don't play coy with me."

"Alright, fine. Who told you?"

"Sanders. But I didn't tell you that."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They stood as the second team's explosion could be heard. Cadman looked on in some satisfaction, noting that theirs had been a bigger bang.

"Ours was better."

"Yep."


End file.
